


Heavenly Scales: On the Flip Side

by Deathangelgw



Series: Heavenly Scales [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are loyal to their future Lady Queen. But a sorcerer curses them into another existence so he can take Kimiko. Can they reverse their fate and find her again? Takes place as a side story to my Heavenly Scales fic series.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Heavenly Scales: On the Flip Side pt 1/3  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the Sailor Moon characters. Hush up…I know they ain’t mine! But the OFC is mine so shuuuuush.  
Warnings: AU, gender swapping, sap, angst, some dark, humor, yaoi/yuri, het.   
Rating: PG-13 to NC-17   
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN/SSF/SSM.  
Timeline: Just after Nehelenia is freed in Stars and before Mamoru and Chibiusa leave. 

Note: This is based in my universe 'Heavenly Scales', where I have an OFC who is the sister to Mamoru and lovers with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Star Healer. She is also the Princess of Earth who ends up becoming the Balance of the Universe. So that means that Neptune and Uranus are not a couple in this, though I do love the pairing. Instead, Neptune and Pluto are an item and end up with Fighter and Maker as well later on. That being said, this takes place before the Starlights enter into the picture fully and will go along the lines of the manga. The OFC will be mentioned and will be seen at the beginning and the end, but will not play a big part in the story. Thus, you don't necessarily have to have read the 'Heavenly Scales' series to actually enjoy this! Ok, maybe up until Chapter 20 or so >.> Any flames stating otherwise...learn to read the notes :P 

Note 2: I also dedicate this especially to the fandom of Sailor Moon, which has shown that no matter what, Sailor Moon will always be awesome! And a huge shout out to ChibiRikku for her awesome pic that inspired this! You really are great, sweetie! Ahem...boy that was long... Enjoy and please review! 

‘thoughts’   
/telepathic speech/

The sounds of laughter and quiet talking filled the warm spring day as the Sailor Senshi relaxed together in a park outside of Tokyo. Chibiusa and Hotaru were playing tag with Usagi, Minako, and Makoto, while Michiru, Setsuna, Mamoru, Kimiko, Rei, Ami, and Haruka were relaxing on the picnic blanket with the three cats. They were discussing the new class that Mamoru was looking into at college currently. Haruka just grinned as she listened in, her fingers laced comfortably with Kimiko's as her lover explained a point to Rei. She tilted an eyebrow as the Three Lights came on the radio with their latest hit and Minako ran over and squealed as she bounced up and down, getting a laugh from everyone as she fan-girled at the edge of the blanket. 

'It's such a quiet, peaceful day. I hope it stays this way,' Haruka thought as she let her head fall back to soak up the sun's rays even more. She glanced over as her fingers were squeezed and she smirked at her lover before closing her eyes and relaxing once more. Nehelenia had been defeated and released only a couple of days ago and Chibiusa would soon be returning to the 30th century, but for now...none of that mattered. All that mattered was that they were all together and happy. 'Life just doesn't get any better than this,' she decided with a smile as she just let all of the comforting sounds wash over her.

"Well this is a pretty picture indeed."

The comment cut through their happiness like a cold blade and Haruka sat up and glared at the figure that was standing near them, a smirk on the pale face that was half hidden by greasy looking ebony hair while a black fog floated around his body like robes of dark mist. She stood up along with Michiru and Setsuna and put herself between Kimiko and the evil man. "Dare da?!" she demanded and he laughed, a wheezing sort of giggle that made her skin crawl. 

"So adorable. The Sailor Senshi trying to protect the one who would bring Balance to all. Insects," he sneered at them and Haruka growled low in her throat as she got into a fighting stance, her glare hard on the man.

"How dare you insult us and our Lady Queen!" Usagi shouted angrily as she and the others joined the three older Outer Senshi while Mamoru, Chibiusa, and Hotaru stood next to Kimiko, who was scowling in anger. 

But the man laughed as his head fell back, his evil amusement at their anger growing as he slowly stepped towards them. "Insult? I only speak the truth, you pathetic worms! I have come for the Balance and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" he cried as he slowly whirled his hand through his wispy robes and a sparking black energy orb appeared and grew before it was the size of the man's head. 

"You will never have her! She is ours and ours to protect!" Haruka snarled as she pulled out her transformation wand along with the others.

"Oh I don't think so," the man retorted quietly before throwing the ball at them. It suddenly split and spread before hitting the Senshi and Mamoru, sending them flying with screams of pain. 

"Iya!" Kimiko cried as she reached for them, but the man suddenly swirled in and grabbed her, laughing as she struggled to break through the grip he had on her. "Hanase!" she cried as she tried to break free while the others slowly stood up, in obvious pain as the cloud sparked and writhed on their bodies.

"Let her...go..." Makoto panted out as she struggled to her feet alongside of Haruka and Michiru, slowly followed by the others.

"Hooh? You still can stand? Well then, I guess the power of the Senshi is true then. Well...can't have you finding me," the man commented as he wrapped an arm around Kimiko's neck, pinning her against him as she fought back even more. "Watch, Princess of Earth, as your friends forget everything they ever were! They will never find you because they will never ever look for you!" he cried, then laughed as he brought up his free hand, which was crackling with the power of his spell. "The Sailor Senshi of the Sol System will never be!!"

"Iya! Iya! Don't forget! Minna! Tasukete!" Kimiko cried as she reached for them and Haruka lurched forward with a growling cry, reaching for her as the magician released his spell. Haruka and the others all screamed in pain as they were pushed back, Kimiko's cries and the magician's evil laughter echoing around them as blackness enveloped them. As consciousness faded from her, Haruka looked up and caught Kimiko's gaze as her lover's voice floated into her mind. /Tasukete! Sailor Uranus!/

Blackness swallowed up Haruka as she screamed and felt herself fall. She would save Kimiko if it was the last thing she did!

*~~**~~*

The sounds of students heading into school filled the air as they walked through the courtyard. Calls of, "Ohayo!" floated out among the various groups, both male and female, as they streamed towards the waiting building that was their place of learning. A young man with short blond hair strolled along, book bag casually hanging over his shoulder on his hand as he walked along. 

“Hisoka-senpai! Ohayo gozaimasu!” a group of girls called and the young man grinned at them.

“Ohayo,” he greeted them quietly and chuckled as they squealed while blushing. 

“Tenoh-senpai! Ohayo gozaimasu!” was shouted from a group of younger girls and he waved as he smiled at them in greeting. Several more greetings were called out and he answered much the same as he went towards the building, meeting up with his teal haired friend as he stood waiting with his violin case in front of him.

“Ohayo, Hisoka,” the young man said as he grinned at Hisoka, a slender hand running through the shoulder length teal hair casually and earning squeals of adoration from some of the girls who were watching. “Popular as ever, I see,” he added teasingly and Hisoka snorted.

“Seiji-senpai! Ohayo gozaimasu!” an excited group of girls called, echoed quickly by some groups of guys and younger girls, which earned a chuckle from Hisoka.

“Ohayo,” Seiji Kaioh replied as he nodded at them and winked before falling into step with Hisoka as they squealed. He looked up at Hisoka and rolled his eyes. “Urusai,” he muttered and Hisoka started laughing again.

“Hisoka-senpai! Seiji-senpai! Ohayo!” a young man with short lighter blond hair called as he bounced over to them and they both smiled. A couple of girls nearby sighed longingly and whispered, but the younger man just ignored them as he stood with his hands behind his head, grinning.

“Ohayo, Akio-kun,” Hisoka said as the young blond bounced a bit while the other three young men who were his closest friends came over as well. “Ohayo, Yukio-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, and Makoto-kun. How are you today?” he asked as the four freshmen grinned at them. They'd met a while back when Hisoka had been racing at one of the local arcades with Yukio Aino and Akio Tsukino and a friendship had been struck immediately. He wasn't sure what it was about them and their other friend Ayumu Hino, who went to a private school system, but they were a pretty close knit group that had included himself and Seiji as well as Seiji's college boyfriend, Eiji Meioh. Even Aki, Akio's little brother, had made friends with Kouki Tomoe, who the three older young men were raising. Kouki's parents had died in a horrible lab accident that they'd been at years ago and they had saved Kouki from that same accident. It warmed his heart when he thought about these younger men and how they had brought some light into the three older students' lives.

“Ne, ne...did you hear about the Three Lights? I heard that they were on tour and then something happened at their concert and people died!” Yukio stage whispered as he leaned in, looking all serious in his gossip while he tucked a strand of his golden blond hair behind his ear since it had escaped his ponytail.

“Heeeh? Are you sure?” Seiji asked skeptically, looking interested and a bit worried, which Hisoka felt the same. A lot of weird 'accidents' had been happening over the years, but things had always worked out somehow. 

“Yukio-san, you know that is just a rumor,” Kiyoshi pointed out as he looked up from his book and ran a hand through his short blue hair, eyes disapproving behind his glasses as Yukio grinned at him, looking as catlike as his cat, Artemis.

“Soooou? Are you sure on that, Kiyoshi-san?” Yukio retorted and grinned as Kiyoshi blushed brightly. “Ah sou desu! You're a fan boy! Admit it!” Yukio declared as he pointed at his friend and Kiyoshi's face got redder as he ducked his head down behind his book while Yukio cackled.

“Oi oi...that's enough, Yukio-san. We're gonna be late for class even though you and Akio are actually here on time,” Makoto retorted as he stood with his hands behind his head, his book bag dangling as idly as Hisoka's as he towered over his friends. It still amused Hisoka that Makoto was so tall for his age, but he was a good soul. He loved flowers and cooking and was a good one to talk to, which Hisoka did often. At first, when they'd met, there had been some tension, but then they had flirted and Hisoka had almost thought they might become something more, but no. Now they were just very good friends.

“Makoto-kun is right. We're going to be late,” Seiji commented lightly and grinned as he toed out of his shoes and pulled on his school shoes along with Hisoka once they'd arrived at their lockers.

“Hai hai...we'll see you later for lunch,” Hisoka added as he waved before he and Seiji headed for their homeroom. He'd never thought he'd be back in class, but there they were. It felt...interesting. Seeing as they were seniors, well...might as well make a good end to it before he really made his debut into racing. He wanted to be internationally professional and he was almost there. Seiji was already touring with his classical violin playing and was just getting into being world renown, but they had both decided after meeting Akio and his friends that finishing high school would be a good thing. 'Not to mention fun. Never is dull with those four,' he thought to himself fondly.

Classes moved as smoothly as ever and soon it was lunch. Going to the roof, he and Seiji grinned as they saw the other four already up there, sharing from Makoto's bento, which he always made plenty of food for them all. Sitting and chuckling as he was offered a box, Hisoka nodded in thanks along with Seiji and set to eating while listening to Yukio and Akio argue about the Three Lights. It amused him how they were acting just like teenage girls with all their fanboying over the idol group. 

"Eeee!!" Yukio's shriek of sheer delight interrupted his thoughts and he tilted an eyebrow as Yukio stared at a magazine he'd just pulled out. "Three Lights are giving their first concert in Tokyo this weekend!! I want to go!" he cried and whined.

"Me too!" Akio cried as he pulled the magazine from his friend's hands and stared. "Sugoina...they're so hot!" he whispered and Hisoka choked a bit as he laughed, grinning at Seiji as his best friend smirked back.

Seiji gestured for him to lean in and whispered into his ear, "Should I tell them?" Hisoka grinned and winked before leaning back and they finished eating as the other four chattered about the Three Lights concert.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of the lunch period and they got up, Yukio and Akio pouting. Hisoka and Seiji grinned at each other, then looked suitably solemn. "You know...I think we might be able to get tickets..." Hisoka commented casually as he walked along with Seiji ahead of the others. They suddenly found their way blocked by Yukio as the blond raced in front of them and stumbled to a halt, his long blond ponytail whipping about as he twirled to face them and held up a hand.

"Stooooop!!" he cried and gazed at them with wide eyes, making them both lean back as they grinned warily. "Hisoka-senpai...how would you be able to get tickets?" he asked darkly as a creepy cloud seemed to drop down, making him seem very stalkerish.

"Eeeh? Didn't you know? Seiji is opening with them and I'm playing piano," Hisoka replied nonchalantly and chuckled as a resounding "EEEEEEH!?!?" echoed around the rooftop.

"Seiji-senpai...Hisoka-senpai...ONEGAI!! I must see this concert!!" Yukio begged as he grabbed their jackets and fell against them, pleading.

Hisoka struggled to not snicker and he could see Seiji was doing the same even as he opened his bag and pulled out the tickets they'd gotten. "You mean these?" he asked with a wink and Hisoka finally snickered.

"Tickets...TICKETS!! ARIGATO SENPAI!!" Yukio cried as he took them before hugging them both and Hisoka finally laughed along with Seiji.

"Don't be late," Seiji teased as Yukio crowed, showing the six tickets. There were four others in Seiji's bag, one for Eiji, one for Kouki, one for Ayumu, and the last for a young woman Eiji had befriended in his class that he was going to bring with him when they met after school. Hisoka had a feeling that Seiji must be feeling a bit jealous at that, but when he'd asked, Seiji had smirked and said, "There's no *way* Eiji would want anyone else." And that had been that. So that had left Hisoka suspicious as to why they were inviting this girl along, but he brushed it off. 

School went quickly and soon they were heading out for the Crown Royal ice cream shop, where Eiji, Kouki, Ayumu, and Aki were going to meet them. Hisoka just grinned along with Seiji as they listened to the four gossip about school and the concert. Hisoka snorted at one point as Yukio declared he was going to win one of the Three Lights over into a love love session, which was very amusing. When they arrived, they saw Eiji waiting at their usual table with the other five, since he had brought along this female whom he'd befriended. Seiji waved as Eiji stood up, smiling in greeting as he met them while Aki and Kouki ran over to glomp onto Hisoka. Hisoka cried out, though he was amused, and tickled them while Eiji and Seiji kissed tenderly in greeting.

Once they were done, Eiji turned and gestured for the young woman with them to come to his side. “Minna, this is Chiba Miho. She's my lab partner at college. Chiba-san, this is Seiji, my boyfriend, Tenoh Hisoka, Tsukino Akio, Aino Yukio, Hino Ayumu, Kino Makoto, and Mizuno Kiyoshi,” he introduced them and Hisoka found himself staring at Miho, feeling like he'd been punched. She looked so familiar with her blue eyes lighting up as she greeted them in return. Her smile made his insides wobble and his mouth became dry when she focused on him. She was so familiar...but how? Why? They'd never met before then!

“Hajimemashite,” Miho said as she smiled at them before bowing politely and Hisoka cleared his throat at the sound of her voice. It felt like they had known each other from a long time before. Suddenly, he locked eyes with Miho and her eyes widened, as if she had recognized him as well. 

“Hajimemashite, Chiba-san!” Akio cried, breaking through the spell that had been on them as Miho focused on Akio when the young man bounced closer. Hisoka found himself watching in dismay as Miho and Akio blushed and grinned at each other before Miho nodded in greeting again.

Clearing his throat as he felt suddenly irritated, Hisoka shook his head. “Come on. I'm hungry. Let's sit down and eat,” he said irritably and he felt his cheeks heat up at the knowing looks from his two best friends. He huffed and sat down next to Kouki and Aki as the others chattered while getting seated as well. Unazuki came over cheerfully and took their orders before leaving to fill their order. Hisoka just sat back and listened in, but his gaze kept trailing back to Miho. He watched as she talked with Akio and he felt his heart sink. Maybe he was wrong. But he had felt that deep connection with Miho, like she was someone he'd known before. Maybe in a past life.

Shaking his head, he just listened in as everyone talked before their treats were brought over. He sipped on his shake, not really as hungry as he'd claimed, but he was calming down. After a while, he and Seiji had to go with Eiji and, since Kouki was staying over at Aki's that night, Kouki could stay with the others. They gave their excuses and headed out to the theater where they were going to be rehearsing with the Three Lights. As they drove over, Seiji teased him about Miho, but he just shrugged it off. He was admittedly bi-sexual and everyone was fine with it and if they weren't, it wasn't his problem. 

They arrived at the theater and were escorted backstage and to the dressing room that was going to be theirs. He watched Seiji take out and tune his violin and smiled along with Eiji at the grace his friend had. The music that floated out was serene and a bit sad, which made him wonder if his friend was feeling all right. Shaking his head as a knock echoed on their door, Hisoka went to the door and opened it to one of the production aides. "Hai?"

"Rehearsal will be starting in five minutes, Tenoh-san," the aide said distractedly as she looked at her clipboard before listening in to whatever was being said over her ear piece. “Hai. Wagatta...Tenoh-san, they are ready now if you and Kaioh-san will please head to the stage,” she added after a bit and Hisoka nodded. 

“Arigato. We will head out now,” he replied then turned to find Seiji waiting behind him. He grinned and they moved out into the hallway with Eiji after the aide had left to do her other errands. With practiced ease, they made their way to the stage and found the Three Lights practicing as the orchestra tuned up. Hisoka went to the standing piano and ran his fingers over the keys while Seiji tuned his violin. The noise of tuning instruments was cacophonous, but swiftly turned into an organized rehearsal. Hisoka found that he could lose himself in the music, so he took the time to watch the others examining the Three Lights carefully. Something about them seemed familiar, but he wasn’t sure what.

At one point, as they were listening to the conductor give suggestions, he locked eyes with the one known as Yaten. A bolt of longing and familiarity shot through him as they stared at each other, but the moment was broken as the conductor started the rehearsal once more. Shaking his head on the sudden feeling, Hisoka focused on his playing once more.

After a couple of hours, the conductor felt it satisfactory, so they called it a night. He went with Seiji to their make-up room so Seiji could put his violin away before meeting up with Eiji. However, Eiji met them in their room so, instead of dealing with their lovey dovey time, Hisoka wandered the halls for a bit, heading for the parking lot. He stopped though as he came face to face with Yaten. “Sumimasen. I didn’t mean to bump into you,” he apologized and smiled as Yaten smiled back.

“Daijoubu...” Yaten murmured, but neither of them parted from the other. “I’m Kou Yaten,” she added and Hisoka flushed as he realized that Yaten was female. With how she dressed, he had been easily fooled. 

“Tenoh Hisoka. A...pleasure,” Hisoka replied and licked his lips a bit, which caught her attention and she smiled.

“You play very well on the piano. I’m very glad that Kaioh-san and you were able to join us,” Yaten purred and Hisoka swallowed hard as he backed up just a bit finally. “My sisters and I are going out for some late dinner. Would you, Kaioh-san, and Meioh-san care to join us?” she added with a smile.

“Uuuh...s-sure. Wait, how’d you know about Eiji?” Hisoka asked in confusion. But Yaten just smirked as she turned and headed for the parking lot. Following behind, Hisoka scowled a bit, not liking how flustered this woman was making him. But he couldn’t deny his attraction to her. It had been almost instantaneous. Like they knew each other...but that was crazy. ‘Almost as crazy as your longing for Miho?’ he asked himself as they met up with the other four.

He noted though the quiet flirting between the others and tilted an eyebrow as he got into the car. Was there something else going on there? He would have to pump Seiji for the gossip there, but for the moment, he focused on driving them to a nice restaurant nearby. His thoughts went to the background though once they arrived as they all just enjoyed themselves as well as the food. He found himself warming pleasantly as Yaten flirted with him, pressing close to him as they talked quietly over some of the food while their four companions talked. It was like the two groups were in their own worlds and, for Hisoka, he was ok with it. He felt very comfortable with Yaten and wouldn’t be adverse to spending the night with her.

And as the night went on, that was where it went as the two groups split and Yaten went home with Hisoka. Their bed play was fiery and exhausting, but Hisoka felt more than sated when they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms. He didn’t understand the connection, but he was quite willing to see more.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two **

‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

The next couple of days were hectic as Hisoka and Seiji prepared with the Three Lights for the concert that was coming up that weekend. What was making it more hectic were the relationships that were popping up from the collaboration. Hisoka had discovered Seiji making out with Seiya one time, but before he could have protested, Eiji had peeked around the corner, smirking when he caught Hisoka’s gaze and tilted a bit to show the pair of hands resting on his chest from the shadows. Understanding had dawned then as he saw how close the two pairs were to each other in proximity and knew that it was full awareness on both sides. He wouldn’t admit it, but he’d blushed at how forward his two friends were.

But then again, with how quickly things had progressed between himself and Yaten, he really wasn’t going to talk. Another surprise was when the trio of girls began attending their high school. He was hard pressed to keep a straight face whenever the three complained about all of the attention they were getting, but he did and helped to at least curb some of the interest from their much younger friends.

In that time, he’d also become rather close to Miho, but she had more attentive to Akio, though the connection was there. Hisoka just wasn’t sure what it was. But with Yaten in the picture, he didn’t think much on it as he grew closer and fonder of the younger woman. He found out that Yaten and her sisters were searching for a special mentor that had gone missing and it was why they were posing as male pop stars. Their songs had a special message and they hoped that the more it was heard, the more likely that their mentor would feel safe enough to return. What that meant when it happened, Yaten wouldn’t elaborate, but Hisoka still hoped for the best for them.

The night of the concert, he was backstage and running through the music in his mind, as he always did before any performances. It wasn’t often that he did perform, preferring to leave the professional musicianship to Seiji, but this was special and had been a request of Seiji’s. He had to admit that he was having fun with it and listening to Seiji’s brilliant violin playing and the Three Lights’ wonderful singing, it was worth it. And with the real reason of the Three Lights’ performance in mind, he wanted it to be perfect.

Finally, he was called onstage with the rest and grinned as Seiji winked at him. Before going on, he snuck a kiss from Yaten, then strolled on behind Seiji. The performance was spotless and he saw the others in the audience before losing himself to the song. Closing his eyes, he heard a message ‘Princess...please hear us. We need you. Please come back.’ It was a sad, yet desperate song and he felt a tear roll down his cheek while playing, but he didn’t let it show.

After the concert, he and Seiji exited with the Three Lights, but then stayed backstage to watch the encore that the Three Lights were begged to perform. But suddenly, mayhem struck as a mouse like woman appeared and shot a beam of light at the stage, attacking the Three Lights. Shocked, Hisoka and Seiji stared as the crowd went crazy with fear as they tried to escape the cackling woman. He and Seiji ran out, not sure how they were going to help, but then watched in even more shock as the Three Lights transformed into three women dressed in leather bras and boy shorts that had wings on the front. A belt of gold with a star in the center surrounded their waists and a simple gold band with a star circled each of their heads. They had what looked like a microphone headset in the shape of a star over their ears and long black gloves and knee high boots covered their extremities. 

The three women faced the evil attacker as she charged in, but they dodged the beam. But the beam headed straight for Hisoka and Seiji and they shouted as they tried to get out of the way. Suddenly, Yaten, or whatever she was called now, stood in front and brought up a sparkling star shaped brooch. “Star Sensitive...Inferno!” she shouted and a beam shot out and hit the enemy. Shrieking, the enemy melted and disappeared, leaving nothing behind but chaos as Hisoka tried to figure out just what had happened. 

Looking up as a gloved hand was placed in front of him, Hisoka stared up at Yaten. “Who...are you?” he whispered shakily before taking her hand. “And what the hell was that?”

“It’s a very long story,” Yaten explained tiredly before smiling sadly and transforming back into Yaten. 

“Well then we better go and you better explain,” Seiji grumbled as he shook out his hair, though he did lean into the arm that was around his shoulders from Seiya.

“The kids?! Are they ok?” Hisoka asked with a gasp and they went to the edge of the ruined stage, searching for their young friends, as well as Eiji, Miho, and Kouki. To their relief, they saw their friends, safe and sound to the side, but the mayhem stopped them from going over to fully check on them. They began the difficult work of calming people down and urging them to calmly exit before leaving the stage to change and leave themselves. They avoided the paparazzi by going out the back and drove over to Hisoka, Seiji, and Eiji’s house. Kouki was staying with Akio and Aki that night, so they didn’t have to worry about any censorship that might be needed.

Once inside and a pot of tea was served up, Hisoka stared along with Seiji and Eiji at the trio of singers. “So...spill it. Who are you guys really and what the hell was all of that about?” he finally asked shortly and tilted an eyebrow as the trio of women glanced at each other before focusing on their lovers.

The three women began telling their story and the tea became cold as the young men stared at them, trying to comprehend what was being said. Finally, Hisoka sputtered out, “You’re aliens!? And you’ve come here looking for your princess and that woman was an alien soldier for another alien soldier? Why are they here?!”

“They are searching for the Star Seeds of the Sailor Senshi of the Universe. She intends to bring order to Chaos, but it is evil,” Taiki replied softly as she glanced away, wrapping an arm around her waist as if in comfort. “We are to protect the planets we are born from, or in our cases, stars. But Kinmoku was destroyed by Galaxia and our Princess has run to this planet. We’re not sure why either. This whole system is devoid of any Sailor Senshi, a phenomenon that’s unheard of, and she will be obvious if she shows herself, just as we have become.”

“So what are you going to do?” Eiji asked softly as he looked over at his lovers, then down at Seiji, who had been silent while listening. 

“We have to find our Princess. After that, we’ll decide from there. Maybe we can fight back, but Galaxia is so strong that I’m not sure we can win,” Seiya explained and sighed.

“There used to be a legend of a Star that held the purest light. Perhaps that Senshi would have been able to stop Galaxia and purify the universe of Chaos, but there has been no sign of this Senshi,” Yaten whispered sadly before she huffed a bit and let her head fall back. 

Silence fell over them and Hisoka let his head fall back in mimicry of his lover. His mind was reeling with the revelations that there were aliens, even more so that they were there on Earth. And that there were aliens that were trying to destroy the world and even the universe. He snorted then and started chuckling, surprising everyone around him as he put his arm over his head. “I’ve been sleeping with an alien,” he muttered then and he heard a couple of amused snorts next to him. 

“Does that bother you?” Yaten asked in amusement and Hisoka leaned his head up to gaze at his lover, who was watching with hopeful anxiety.

Hisoka was silent as he gazed at his lover then smiled as he closed his eyes. “Strangely enough, no. Though I do have to wonder what you really look like,” he said and Seiji snorted next to him while elbowing him.

“Perhaps that can be explained at another time,” Taiki suggested in quiet amusement and Hisoka looked over at the tallest of the Three Lights.

“I wonder why there are no Senshi in this system,” Eiji wondered softly as he crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully.

“It’s an unheard of phenomenon. Our Princess surmised it might be because the legendary Senshi was said to come from this system, but since she hasn’t appeared, perhaps there is a void that Chaos has taken advantage of,” Seiya answered then shrugged. “Like we said, it’s a mystery. But with Sailor Iron Mouse showing up ahead of Galaxia, we have to find our Princess and leave before anymore lives are lost on your world,” she added firmly.

Hisoka glanced over at his best friends and saw that he wasn’t the only one who was upset at that news. He looked down and sighed softly. “We’ll help you as much as we can, though I don’t know if we’ll be a help or a hindrance for you,” he said finally after a few minutes of silent contemplation. 

“Thank you, my love...hopefully we can get off without much trouble,” Yaten replied, her voice filled with gratitude.

“It’s been a long day. Perhaps we should go our separate ways for now and meet up tomorrow to consider things,” Seiji suggested finally and they all nodded in agreement before standing. Hisoka drove the three women to the apartment they were staying at. It was a bit tense, but not much and Hisoka knew that they would be ok once everything had been adjusted to.

The next day, at school, the rumors were flying like crazy as everyone recounted what they thought had happened. Hisoka, along with Seiji and the trio of young women, managed to avoid being questioned by pretty much anyone. Which was a feat in and of itself. But once the day was done, he along with the Three Lights, Eiji, and Seiji got together at the girls’ apartment. Once more, they made up some tea and sat around, but Hisoka noted that things had relaxed as they were once more mingled as Yaten curled up against his side while Seiji and Eiji had Seiya and Taiki close.

“I think we’ve all thought over things and, well, I want to help,” Seiji said after silence had fallen over them for a couple of minutes.

“Agreed,” Hisoka and Eiji murmured and smiled as the Three Lights smiled in relief. “I just don’t know how,” Hisoka added with a chuckle and Yaten leaned up and kissed him lightly.

“If we could figure out what happened to the Senshi, we might be able to make this area safe,” Seiya suggested quietly, but Taiki shook her head slightly.

“We have to find our Princess and try to stop Galaxia that way. Our Princess may have even found what happened here and she might be able to guide us,” Taiki responded and sighed. “Besides, I don’t know about any of you, but I wouldn’t have a clue on how to start that investigation,” she added with a smirk.

“Maybe they will show up with a great enough threat?” Hisoka pondered quietly, then shook his head. “Either way, we need to find your Princess. Have you gotten any inklings yet?”

“We do sometimes, like she is watching. But it is faint and disappears before we can hone in on it,” Seiya replied and Hisoka scowled a bit at that annoyance.

“Well, why don’t we try something subtle? Let’s go take some walks through the city and see if we can sense her?” Seiji suggested as he tapped his cheek thoughtfully. 

“Nothing else has worked. Maybe if we pair up with one of you, we can get a better reading,” Taiki answered slowly and grinned at her boyfriend. 

“Well all right then! Let’s get a move on!” Hisoka declared as he stood up. He needed to move and hated sitting still idly. He laced his fingers with Yaten’s and pulled her up, causing her to gasp and giggle in amusement. “We’ll go north. Seiji and Seiya, go south and Eiji and Taiki head west. We’ll all move east as we go,” he stated and the other two couples nodded in agreement before leaving to start their search. It was a Saturday night, so Hisoka knew that they could search for as long as they needed to.

Going with Yaten, they walked north, searching for any sign of the Three Lights’ Princess. They passed many people who were out for the night, eating, dancing, or doing karaoke, but there was no sense that Yaten could pick up on for the Princess. But they still enjoyed themselves on their walk.

But when they got close to the park, Yaten slowed a bit as they went closer to the pond. “What is it?” Hisoka asked as he walked alongside his girlfriend. 

“I can sense something. It’s faint,” Yaten murmured as she looked around, but then she stopped and stared ahead as a cackle floated out around them. 

“Dare da?!” Hisoka demanded as he stepped up to stand next to Yaten as she transformed into Star Healer. 

A whirling wind mingled with water whipped up around them before a woman with long silver hair appeared before them, her face creased in an evil grin. “I am Sailor Aluminum Siren. I will take your Star seed, Sailor Senshi!” she declared and laughed as she blasted at them both with her water attack. 

“Star Sensitive...Inferno!” Healer shouted as she fired her attack, countering the water attack, but the resulting shock wave sent all three flying with cries of surprise. 

Hisoka rolled to a stop against a tree and grunted as he tried to catch his breath after the wind got knocked out of him. He groaned as he rolled onto his side and watched as Healer and Aluminum Siren fought, but he saw quickly that it was a fight that Healer wasn’t going to win. ‘I have to help,’ he thought desperately, but he didn’t know how. 

/Remember who you are!/

The deep voiced command preceded a brilliant glow, stopping the fighters as a transformation stick appeared in a ball of light in front of Hisoka as he stared at the stick in shock. He reached for it and took hold of it, then gasped as a myriad of images flooded his mind. Images of fighting evil alongside his friends, but they were all different somehow. A figure formed in the center of the images and his eyes widened as Miho appeared before him in his mind’s eye. But as he stared, he saw that it wasn’t Miho, but someone even more important to him. She reached for him, her eyes filled with love, then fear.

/Tasukete, Haruka! Don’t forget me, Sailor Uranus!!/

Her scream broke through his stupor and he stood up as he held the stick, the images firming within him his identity. He held it up and knew what he had to do. “Uranus Crystal Power...make up!” he shouted and swirled the stick around him before a tornado of energy surrounded him. Soon, it disappeared and he faced the two Senshi clad in a male sailor uniform, a golden and navy bow on his chest and a hat with a navy blue bow adorning it on his head. A sapphire gem sat in the middle of his forehead. He glared at Aluminum Siren as she gawked at him. He yelled as a sword appeared in his hand and he leapt into the air as he slashed down. “Space Sword...Blaster!” 

Aluminum Siren shrieked in agony as she was sliced in half and melted away as energy blasted through her. Sailor Uranus stared at what he’d done, then looked down at his sword. He held his head as images flashed through his mind again, then shook his head and looked back up as a hand rested on his arm. He blinked in confusion as he stared at the woman in front of him, not knowing who she was. “Who are you?” he asked then stopped as his eyes widened and he touched his throat. He gasped as he felt it, then looked down and stumbled back. “Nani?! How am I...what the...I’m a man!?” he cried in sheer horror as he touched his chest. His hand moved down to cup his groin and he groaned. “I’m a man...how the...that...” He growled as he looked at his hands and his space sword, then looked up again when he heard some rustling. His face relaxed as he smiled in relief. “Yaten! You’re here too! How did you get here? Have you seen Kimiko? What about that sorcerer? We have to save her!” he cried as he reached for Yaten, then stopped as he stared.

“Hisoka? What’s wrong? How did you become a Sailor Senshi?” Yaten asked in concern, her soft voice full of amazement. “Who is Kimiko? And what sorcerer are you talking about?”

“Who is Hisoka? My name is Haruka, remember?” Hisoka replied as he stared at Yaten. “And are you a girl? I thought you were a guy!” he added suspiciously before holding his head and groaned as images flashed into his memory. He collapsed to his knees as he gasped and cried out wordlessly before looking up at Yaten with tears in his eyes. “I failed her! I failed our Lady Queen! We have to save her!” he whispered frantically.

“Lady Queen?” Yaten whispered as her eyes widened suddenly in understanding. “You...you’re the missing Senshi. But...I don’t understand?” she said as she knelt next to Hisoka.

“Missing...missing...I remember now. You’re from another planet searching for your Princess and this Galaxia is here to find you and your sister Starlights,” Hisoka murmured as he shuddered with the clashing memories. “How did this happen?! I have to get to Kimiko!” he whimpered as Yaten cupped his face tenderly.

“I will help you. You are willing to help me find my Princess. The least I can do is help you discover what has happened,” Yaten said gently and they hugged tightly. 

“We need to find the others. I don’t think your Princess is here,” Hisoka said after a bit as he wiped his face of his tears and they stood.

“Aaa, I think you’re right. We should hurry. If you’ve awoken to your true self, then it might happen with the other two. I believe firmly that they are also Sailor Senshi,” Yaten replied firmly. 

Hisoka nodded in agreement, though he was still dizzy from the inundation of memories that were still trickling into his mind. He called off his transformation and stared down at himself. “Well...at least I have taste,” he muttered as he touched his fitted jeans and tailored shirt.

“You should. You’re a world famous racer, on your way to being an international superstar,” Yaten teased him and he flushed at how her voice made him feel. It was so much like *his* Yaten and felt longing shoot through him. He reached over and brought her over for a kiss, cupping her face as she melted into him happily. When they broke for air, Yaten looked up at him with a smirk. “Happy now?” she asked and winked.

“Yes, I am, actually. Now, let’s go,” Hisoka replied with a chuckle and they headed out, going west to find Taiki and Eiji. He only hoped they could reach them before something bad happened.

*~~**~~*

Eiji smiled as Taiki squeezed his fingers and he looked over at Taiki, winking when she grinned back at him. If he was honest, he was enjoying this walk with Taiki. Of all of his lovers, Taiki challenged his mind the most, with the philosophical, scientific, or educational talks that they could get into going late into the night after the other two had either gone to bed or were busy otherwise without them. The fact that they were almost the same height had great benefits as well with how much she enjoyed quickies.

Chuckling at that thought as they walked along, Eiji wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head when she leaned her head on his shoulder. They turned down a pathway that led to the docks along the lake in the park, a popular place to go for a romantic boat ride. He remembered seeing Akio and Miho going there one time, which was very sweet to his mind. He was thinking that maybe he might have to indulge in the same thing sometime soon with his three lovers. 

They were just passing one of the docks when Taiki stiffened and looked over into the park. “What is it? Is it the Princess?” he asked and Taiki tilted her head as if searching.

“I think so,” Taiki murmured before tugging him towards the park, and he followed willingly. They looked around as they walked into the park, searching for some sign. Suddenly, evil laughter floated close to them as wind and feathers flew around them. 

“Dare da?!” Eiji demanded as he stood next to Taiki after she transformed into Sailor Star Maker.

“I am Sailor Lead Crow. I’ve been looking for you! Your Star seeds..give them to me!” the dark haired, tanned woman with large black wings demanded as she brought up her arms that sparkled with menacing braces on her wrists.

“Abunai!” Eiji shouted as he grabbed Maker and dove out of the way of the attack as it shot out. Maker quickly stood up and returned fire on Lead Crow as Eiji got up as well, looking for a way to help. The power of the enemy was incredible and he could already see that Maker wasn’t doing well as a backlash wave hit her and sent her flying with a scream. ‘I have to help! How can I help?!’ he thought frantically as he tried to find a way to assist.

/Remember who you are!/

The deep voice resonated through Eiji’s mind, stunning him as he froze while a ball of light formed before him. He didn’t notice the two fighters stopping their fight in surprise as a transformation stick took shape in the light. He grabbed it and gasped as memories flooded his mind of him fighting alongside his friends, though they all looked different somehow. A woman’s form appeared in the middle of the memories and he at first thought it was Miho, but then saw it was someone else. Her face was filled with love and pleading as she reached for him. 

/Tasukete, Setsuna! Don’t forget me, Sailor Pluto!!/

The screamed plea broke through him and he held the stick close to his chest before shouting, “Pluto Crystal Power...Make UP!” He whirled the stick around him as a purple wave shot up around him. When it cleared, he was dressed in a male sailor uniform, maroon and black bows on his chest and sailor hat, while a maroon jewel rested on his forehead. A staff shaped like a giant key with a heart shape at the top centered with a large garnet orb formed and he grabbed it before whirling. “Deato...Scream,” he said quietly before sending a purple orb of energy at Sailor Lead Crow, who shrieked in agony as she melted into nothing.

“Bakana...”

The exclamation was soft in shock and Eiji looked over at Maker in confusion. “Dare da?” he asked, then stopped as his eyes widened and his hand came up to touch his throat. He gasped and looked down, his face flushing in shock. “I’m...what...how am I a male?!” he demanded as he touched his front and flushed an even deeper red when he felt his crotch. “What is going on!?” he shouted in horror and looked over when he heard rustling. “Who are you!?” he demanded as he backed away, then gasped in pain as he grabbed his head as more memories flooded in painfully.

He fell to his knees and trembled as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up. “Eiji-san? Are you ok?” the woman asked, though she was no longer dressed as a Sailor Senshi. 

“Who is Eiji? My name is Setsuna!” Eiji protested, then whimpered as he grabbed his head again. “Kimiko...Kimiko doko da!?” he finally whispered as he remembered what had happened.

“Kimiko? Who is that?” the woman asked in confusion as they both sat back on their knees.

“She is our Lady Queen! We are her protectors, her Guardians! We are all her Senshi! She was...she was captured by this sorcerer and...” Eiji’s eyes widened as everything clicked into place, including his current situation and he brought his gaze back up to the woman he knew was now Taiki. “Taiki! You’re Taiki, da ne? We were...looking for signs of your Princess,” he whispered and reached out for her hands tentatively. “Gomen ne. I must have scared you,” he added worriedly, though his head was pounding with everything that had been remembered.

“A bit...especially when you didn’t remember me. But you must be one of the lost Sailor Senshi. And this Kimiko...is the destined one? The one who would bring balance?” Taiki asked gently as their hands laced together.

“Aaa...we were together for a picnic and this sorcerer showed up and took her captive, despite our best efforts. He cast something on us and...I guess he changed us into this,” Eiji explained while looking down at himself in dismay.

“Well, I kinda like you like this,” Taiki teased and Eiji blushed an even deeper red before pulling her in for a kiss. When they parted with happy sighs, Taiki grinned. “Well, no matter. It would seem we all have two missions,” she commented as they stood.

“Aaa,” Eiji agreed, then looked over as their names were called and Yaten and Hisoka ran over. “Hisoka...Yaten-kun. Daijoubu?” he asked.

“It would seem you have awoken as well, Setsuna,” Hisoka said as he gestured to Eiji’s Sailor uniform.

Eiji’s eyes widened as he undid his transformation. “Haruka!? You’re awake!” he cried, then his eyes widened. “Michiru...she will awaken then if this is how it’s going!” he said in worry.

“Aaa, we have to get south,” Hisoka agreed grimly and they all took off for where the last pair of their group most likely was. Eiji just hoped they would get there in time!

*~~**~~*

Seiji smiled over at Seiya as they walked through the festival that was going on in the area that they were searching through. It seemed to be a street festival, but since there was a shrine nearby, it most likely was linked to a special day. Seiji had to admit he couldn’t remember all of them, but it didn’t matter too much as it was fun. 

Eventually, they took a path through the stalls and found a large space with a fountain surrounded by trees and seating benches. They stopped as Seiya looked around intently and Seiji did the same as he sensed something strong in the area. He sniffed suddenly, smelling a gentle waft of osmanthus, and looked around, trying to pinpoint the source.

All of a sudden, there was a shout mixed with evil laughter as a woman dressed like a cat appeared and attacked them. Seiya transformed into Star Fighter and shot back, but the backlash when the two attacks met sent them all flying a bit. Seiji gasped for air from where he had crashed down and struggled to stand as the two Senshi fought. He had to help, but he didn’t know how! ‘What can I do?!’ he thought desperately as he stood up.

/Remember who you are!/

The deep command washed over him like a powerful wave and stunned him as he stared at the sudden appearance of a ball of light. The battle stopped near him as a transformation stick materialized and he grabbed it before crying out as a myriad of memories suddenly flooded his mind. Memories of fighting alongside his friends, though they all looked different, flashed before his mind’s eyes. Suddenly, a woman appeared and he thought it was Miho, but then saw that it was someone else as she reached for him. Her eyes were filled with love and then fear. 

/Tasukete, Michiru!! Don’t forget me, Sailor Neptune!!/ she screamed and Seiji cried out in despair as he reached forward.

He held up the stick and cried, “Neptune Crystal Power...Make UP!” He whirled the stick around him and a flush of water flooded up, surrounding him in light as he transformed. When it had cleared, he was clothed in a male sailor uniform with an aqua chest bow and bow on his hat. He glared over at Sailor Tin Nyanko before pulling out a golden hand mirror. 

“Submarine...Reflection!” he shouted and a blast of water and energy shot out from the mirror and destroyed the cat Senshi as she shrieked in agony. He panted slightly, then looked around, stopping when he saw the other Senshi. “Dare da?!” he demanded, then stopped, mouth open in shock as his hand came up tentatively to his throat. Eyes widening, he looked down and gasped. “What happened to my body!?” he shouted in shock as he held his hands out, not even daring to touch his body.

He looked over and stepped back as a woman approached him, looking somewhat like the Senshi, but she was still unfamiliar. She held her hand out soothingly. “Daijoubu, Seiji. It’s me, Seiya. Remember?”

“Seiji?! My name is Michiru! Kaioh Michiru!” Seiji cried as he shook his head, then cried out as he fell to his knees as more memories inundated him. After a bit, he became aware of her hand on his shoulder and he looked up. “Seiya...Kimiko, doko da?” he whispered painfully.

“Who is Kimiko?” Seiya asked, then blinked. “You’re one of the lost Senshi!” she said in realization and Seiji gripped his head as he shook it, trying to lessen the overwhelming sensations of two lives merging into one.

“Kimiko is our Lady Queen, the Balance of all things. She is my best friend, someone I cherish and we failed her!” Seiji suddenly declared with a sob as he remembered what had happened. 

“The Balance of legend??” Seiya answered in shock and she cupped Seiji’s face. “She lives?! She’s real?” she added and Seiji couldn’t help the tearful smile as he nodded.

“But she’s in trouble. She was captured by a sorcerer before we were transformed into...these forms,” he explained before standing and releasing his transformation. 

“Chibi Chibi?”

The soft inquiry had them both looking over in surprise to see a little girl with red hair up in heart odangoes watching them in curiosity. In her hands, she held an incense burner and Seiya gasped. “Princess’ incense burner! Onegai, let me have that,” she pleaded as she ran over to the little girl, who handed it up. Once it touched Seiya’s hands, it shook, then disappeared and a woman dressed in an elaborate red gown appeared, smiling sadly. “Princess!” Seiya cried as she knelt and Seiji felt his heart tighten at the joy on his lover’s face.

“Gomen ne, Seiya. I had to recover my strength and I was searching for the lost Senshi. It seems that you succeeded better than I,” Kakyuu said gently as she touched Seiya’s head before looking over as Seiji approached.

“Dare da?” Seiji asked softly, then looked over as they heard footsteps and saw the other four coming up at a run. He stepped back as Taiki and Yaten rushed over happily and knelt before their Princess and he looked over at Hisoka and Eiji. “So...did you two awaken as well?” he asked as he wiped his face.

“Painfully so. We need to find a way to break this spell and save Kimiko before it’s too late,” Hisoka replied grimly and Seiji and Eiji nodded sharply.

“We’ll help, now that we know that there is hope. But Galaxia will not be far behind and will seek to stop you so she doesn’t lose her power. We must be wary of that,” Kakyuu said as she came over to them and they nodded. “Are there others of you?”

The three Outer Senshi grinned at each other before refocusing on Kakyuu and nodding. “But we might be alone in breaking this spell if we can’t get them to remember,” Eiji stated and Seiji frowned in worry as he crossed his arm over his waist and pinched his chin with his fingers in thought.

“I just hope we can figure out how,” Hisoka said quietly and Seiji nodded along with Eiji in agreement. They all returned to the house that they were all sharing, hoping to figure out how to break the spell as well as make sure Galaxia didn’t find out about the change in events. None of them noticed the little girl following them before disappearing in a sparkle of light.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

‘thoughts’

The next day, the three young men sat with the four young women who had upended their lives. Hisoka smiled over at Yaten as he tugged her close. She willingly laid against him as they all just sat in silence, mulling over all that had happened. He was personally trying to figure out how to break the curse he and the others were under, but also trying to figure out how to stop Galaxia. He wasn’t sure how he or they were going to be able to fix any of it, but he refused to give up. He was Sailor Uranus, Guardian and Protector of the future Balance. He would move the heavens to find her and fix what had happened.

“So, can I ask something?” Seiya suddenly asked, breaking through the comfortable silence.

“What is it?” Seiji asked as he smiled and stroked her fingers gently. 

“What is she like? Our Lady Queen. What is she like?” Seiya asked wistfully and Hisoka felt his heart squeeze with sympathy. 

“She is the gentlest and fieriest person I’ve ever met. One minute, her smile will have you melting and the next she will send you flying after she lands a punch on you,” he said and they laughed a bit.

“She is loyal and wise and gloriously imperfect and has a wicked sense of humor,” Seiji added teasingly and the other four smiled wistfully.

“She fights to protect all life and is fair. I wish she was here now,” Eiji stated softly and Hisoka and Seiji nodded sadly in agreement.

“I hope we can meet her someday,” Kakyuu commented warmly and they all nodded in agreement.

“We must figure out how to break this curse though, first. And hopefully awaken the others. Then, I think together, we can defeat Galaxia. Especially if Sailor Moon awakens,” Hisoka said thoughtfully and the four tilted their heads in curiosity.

“After Kimiko, she is the most powerful of us. She is destined to be Neo Queen Serenity and holds the Legendary Silver Crystal, which cleanses and purifies all with its light,” Seiji explained as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, looking so much like Michiru that Hisoka blinked a bit before shaking his head. With their returned memories, their real personalities were coming through more often. Though, if he were honest, they hadn’t changed too much.

“Then all of the legends are true. Not only is the Balance from this system, but the holder of the Light of Hope is also of this system. Now, I believe fully that we can win and make things well again,” Kakyuu declared happily and Hisoka relaxed and he noticed the others did as well.

“Well, we should find the others then and see if we can get them to awaken as we have. I would rather that we don’t have to face another of those Sailor Senshi to get them to remember,” Eiji suggested and the others nodded.

“They are not Sailor Senshi, those Animates. They killed the Senshi of their worlds to take their power to please Galaxia. Without the Balance, Chaos has grown in strength, corrupting the once sacred position of Sailor Senshi. That is why I came to this world. To find some sign that will help us bring about the Balance,” Kakyuu stated fiercely and Hisoka was at first taken aback at her declaration, but then his respect grew for her. She would be a fighter and one he’d be proud to work with.

“Then all the more reason to find a way to break this curse,” Seiji replied calmly before standing, a hint that the others followed as they too stood. They headed out and went towards their usual hangout spot to meet up with their younger friends. Hisoka personally hoped that they would find their friends right away. 

When they got to the Fruits Crown Parlor though, they saw that the others weren’t there. They went across the road to the nearby park and Hisoka was relieved when he saw that they were there having a picnic. He remembered then that they had all planned on getting together like this and he saw the same realization in Eiji and Seiji’s eyes. ‘Oops...forgot,’ he thought and grinned when they were spotted by Yukio.

“About time! Whoa...the Three Lights?! Lucky!” Yukio squealed, which was an interesting sound coming from a young man. Hisoka had to grin because he knew that that was what Minako would sound like if she ever met the Three Lights. 

“Gomen, minna. Some things had come up and we’d forgotten about the picnic,” Eiji said apologetically as they joined them on the blankets.

“We’re just glad you showed up,” Miho said quietly and Hisoka grinned at her. They all caught up on various gossip, more of the younger men pumping the trio of girls on when their next concert was going to be and getting to know Kakyuu.

Suddenly, the wind picked up around them, startling them as they shouted, then a soft singing was heard as colorful particles floated around them. Hisoka stood along with Seiji, Eiji, and the Three Lights as they put themselves protectively around their friends. “Dare da!?” Hisoka shouted to the air, then coughed as some of the particles went into his lungs.

Laughter answered him as a woman appeared, looking like a butterfly. “Be careful there or Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion’s scales will hurt you,” she teased and flapped her wings again to send more particles out, clouding the air.

“Henshin yo!” Seiji cried and they transformed into their Senshi forms, startling their friends. But they had been affected by the particles and Sailor Uranus felt weakened, which he knew that the others did as well as Papillion attacked, her particles becoming like energy daggers as she pointed and laughed. One by one, they were knocked to the ground painfully, feeling heavy from her attack.

Suddenly, eight brilliant balls of light appeared before their young friends and they grabbed the transformation articles that appeared before them. Gasps and cries of shock and despair came from them as their memories returned before they each transformed and faced the startled enemy. Almost as one, they attacked, with Sailor Moon finishing things with his Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss attack. Silence fell over the area once the enemy was vanquished and the Outer Senshi and Starlights faced the newly awakened Inner Senshi, waiting for the fall out.

It didn’t take long as various sounds of horror flew out of the eight as they checked their bodies. Tuxedo Kamen could be seen hiding behind Sailor Moon as she tried to tug down her skirt, cheeks beet red in embarrassment. Finally, questions began flying out, most of them centered on what had happened and where Kimiko was. Uranus went over and smiled awkwardly. “We’re glad you remember now. Trust me, I know how you feel. The Starlights and Princess Kakyuu are going to help us break the curse, but we need to work together to stop Galaxia from destroying the universe,” he explained seriously as they calmed down and focused on him.

“We have to work together...for Kimiko,” Neptune added quietly and they all nodded firmly in agreement.

“We should go then to where Galaxia is. Sagittarius Zero Star, which is at the center of this galaxy. We might find your answers there as well,” Kakyuu said calmly as she came over by them and bowed her head a bit. “Onegai...will you help us defeat Galaxia and purify the universe?” she asked of them all.

“Of course we will! Right, minna?” Sailor Moon cried and the resounding agreement echoed around them. 

Uranus couldn’t help the proud grin as they got ready to go to Sagittarius Zero Star. ‘My love...you will be so proud of your Senshi,’ he thought warmly before focusing with them in the teleportation. When they re-materialized, they stumbled a bit and looked around in awe. Uranus had to admit that their landing area was almost overwhelming. Stars sparkled all around them in large clusters and clouds of gas and star particles floated around them. In the distance, a large palace rose up from an enormous cliff and that was where they headed. To their surprise, wings sprouted out of all of their shoulders.

“Sugoina! I’ve always wanted to fly!” Yukio cried as he jumped up a bit and hovered for a moment before coming back to his feet.

“Being this close to the Cauldron of the Galaxy has awakened your own powers,” Artemis said lightly as she hung around Yukio’s shoulder.

“We need to hurry. We don’t know how much time has passed since we faced the sorcerer. Kimiko is strong, but she hasn’t woken up to her full strength yet. We are hers...we must get back to her side and fix what has happened,” Tuxedo Kamen stated quietly as she took Sailor Moon’s hand. Sailor Moon nodded firmly before they all leapt up and flew towards the palace. 

They landed though when they arrived at a desert and a gate. They looked around and then focused forward as the gate opened and a boatman was seen on a river. They were ordered to board, but Mars and Neptune both put their hands out. “Don’t get in there. She is seeking to stop us,” Neptune stated coldly as he held up his mirror and the boatman leapt out as her cloak flew off as she went to stand next to another Senshi who was her image, but with light pink hair.

“You should have gone into my river, Sailor Senshi. Your pain would be less as you forget everything that you are,” the Senshi stated with a smirk.

“We forgot enough. You won’t take away our most precious memories,” Uranus snarled as he brought out his sword.

“Matte! We are all Senshi, who serve our Lady Queen, who will bring about the Balance! She wouldn’t want us to fight!” Sailor Moon cried as he stood between them, his arms out held.

“Lady Queen? The Balance? Those are myths!” the Senshi snarled, but then stopped as her twin tugged on her arm. “Mnemosyne?! What are you doing?!” she demanded.

“Stop and listen to them, Lethe! Look at them! They are the Lost Senshi of that Sol system! What if they speak the truth? The Balance was to end war and evil in all creation! We should work with them!” Mnemosyne replied desperately as she gestured towards the other Sailor Senshi.

“They are all men though! Sailor Senshi are only female!” Lethe pointed out angrily, then stopped as Uranus stepped forward.

“We are female in our true forms. A sorcerer cursed us, taking us from the side of our Lady Queen. We have sworn to aid our friends here and stop Galaxia and hope to break the curse in time,” he stated firmly as he held out his arms to his sides. He was mirrored by the others immediately in front of the twins, who watched, stunned. “We will never fight true Sailor Senshi, our sisters. Join us...help us bring peace back to the universe!” he pleaded with them.

But before the twins could reply, they shrieked in agony as they were obliterated by twin beams of blue flames. Shocked, the Senshi looked up at the two attackers, who were floating nearby with sneers on their faces. “Dare da!?” Jupiter shouted in rage.

“I am Sailor Phi,” the one on the left replied.

“I am Sailor Chi. We are Galaxia’s seconds. Those two weaklings are what will happen to you if you continue,” the one on the right added before they disappeared, laughing evilly.

“Kuso! Those two didn’t deserve that fate!” Uranus snarled angrily.

“The Cauldron! We can bring them back there, for that’s where the Star Seeds for all of the planets and stars are created! Let’s go!” Kakyuu cried before they all took to the air again and resumed their flight towards the distant palace. Uranus gritted his teeth in impotent rage but kept calm. He knew what they needed to do and he was determined to do it.

When they finally arrived at the palace, they found themselves face to face with Sailors Phi and Chi as the two blocked their way. “You are either fools or extremely confident,” Sailor Phi said with a sneer as she waved her staff and blue flames danced in front of her.

“We’re confident in defeating you and saving our Lady Queen!” Sailor Moon shot back as they all got into defensive postures. 

“Lady Queen? As in the legend? That’s just a myth used to soothe good little girls and boys to sleep in the hopes of peace! Sailor Galaxia-sama will bring peace and order to this dimension!” Sailor Chi snapped angrily as she also waved her staff and blue flames shot out, causing them to dodge.

“Jupiter...Oak...EVOLUTION!!” Jupiter shouted as he spun and set balls of energy flying at the two, causing them to dodge themselves. Several more attacks followed swiftly until Uranus dodged in with Saturn at his side. With swift swipes of their weapons, they sliced through the two Senshi, destroying them as they screamed in disbelief before they died. 

Panting softly as he knelt, Uranus glared at where the two had been, feeling a bit of guilt at having had to kill two of their own, but they had no choice. The state of all things was at stake. He stood up and smirked over at Saturn, who smiled sweetly back. “Iko, minna! We have to save Kimiko!” he shouted finally and they all shouted back affirmatively before running into the palace.

Their footsteps echoed down the crystalline halls as they ran down, heading towards the light that filled the area. They finally arrived out on a platform that overlooked a large cliff where light shimmered and pulsed. Awed, they stared around, then saw the throne at the edge of the cliff, where a woman dressed in a golden fuku sat idly, watching them in amusement. “Sailor Galaxia, I presume,” Uranus stated quietly as they came to a stop in front of the dais.

“So, you are supposedly the Lost Senshi of the Sol System. And Princess Kakyuu and her cowardly Starlights...” Galaxia said and chuckled softly as several growls answered her. “It’s amazing you survived to here, but now your Star seeds are mine and I shall bring the true Balance to this universe!” she declared as she stood up, all but glowing with her strength. But around her was a dark glow that materialized into a shadowy figure that hovered over the cauldron menacingly.

“Our Lady Queen is the true Balance who will take up the Mantle! You serve her and we will make you remember!” Sailor Moon shouted angrily as they all got into defensive positions.

Galaxia and the shadow both laughed before sneering. “That myth will never come to be and you will die to serve me!” she declared before waving her hand and blasting at them with an energy wave.

“Silent...Wall!” Saturn cried as he slammed his Glaive down and brought up a wall to block the attack. As he did so, the others moved into action, jumping to attack Galaxia and making it difficult for the powerful Senshi to fight back. But their strategy didn’t last long as Galaxia got her footing under her and, with an enraged cry, slammed her braces together, shooting out several beams of light. 

Healer, Maker, Fighter, and Sailor Kinmoku screamed in agony as they were hit and disappeared, leaving behind their Star seeds Uranus cried out in grief along with Neptune and Pluto as their lovers were destroyed. Galaxia cackled as the Star seeds flew to her hand and she casually dropped them into the Cauldron. “You are all fools. Give up now and your end will be painless,” she suggested smugly as she faced them.

Uranus closed his eyes tightly as tears rolled down his face. ‘Yaten...gomen ne,’ he thought in despair as his hand clenched into a shaking fist. ‘Kimiko...what do we do?’ He wondered silently before looking up at Galaxia.

“Mada da. I won't stop fighting until I am back with Kimiko-oneechan.”

The soft declaration surprised them all as Sailor Moon slowly got up and faced Galaxia. Galaxia sneered, but the sneer fell as a brilliant light surrounded Sailor Moon and he transformed. His uniform became a royal suit with gold piping and capulets on his shoulders and chest. His pants flared gently into white boots and a silky cape glowed from his shoulders. Wings spread out, flapping gently before settling as the crescent moon on his forehead shimmered brilliantly. The Silver Crystal sparkled at the center of his chest, it's light giving strength and warmth to the others as they stood to stand beside him.

“What is this? Do you think to defeat me?” Galaxia demanded nervously as she watched the transformation. 

“Iie. Sailor Galaxia, we are all allies under Kimiko-oneechan. She is the true Balance, the Bringer of peace. Chaos doesn't want any of us with her before she takes her Mantle because she is vulnerable and we are not at our full potential. Sailor Galaxia, what do you truly desire?” Sailor Moon said as he gazed steadfastly at Sailor Galaxia.

“I desire power, nothing else!” Sailor Galaxia snarled, but uncertainty was on her face as she stood before them.

“Iie, it isn't,” Neptune said quietly as he held his mirror.

“Urusai!” Sailor Galaxia shouted as she waved her hand, sending a blast of energy at them. But the power faded to just a breeze when it hit them and they stood strong before her. She took a step back, fear on her face. Fear...and longing. “I want to see her,” she whispered suddenly and the shadow behind her roared in rage, but did nothing else as she stepped towards them. She wrapped her arms around her waist, looking vulnerable as she gazed at them. “Onegai...is she real? I waited for so long...so long to serve her,” she added and a slight sob escaped at the last.

“She is real and we need to go to her. Are you hers?” Sailor Moon asked as he held his hand out to her and flew closer.

Galaxia started at the offered hand, then a smile filled with joy came to her face and she took it firmly. Bright light beamed out as Chaos roared in defeat before it was blasted away and the Cauldron was clear once more. Galaxia gasped in amazement as she stared at nothing, her eyes wide as they filled with tears. “She is so beautiful,” she whispered as the other Senshi joined her. “Will she forgive me for what I have done?” she added as she looked at them fearfully.

“Of course she will. We are her Sailor Senshi,” Uranus stated firmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “We need to get to her and break this curse we are under,” he added as he let his hand drop.

“You need...to be reborn,” Galaxia said slowly as she turned to the Cauldron and Uranus felt his eyes widen in understanding. She stepped onto the cliff and held her hand out, waving it through the ether. “A leap of faith, if you will,” she added as she grinned back at them.

“Souka!! Minna!! Let's do this! Let's go to Kimiko-oneechan!!” Sailor Moon cried and they all shouted in agreement. They stepped up onto the cliff, took hands, and fell.

*~~**~~*

Kimiko glared at the sorcerer as she hung in mid-air, held up by shadow ropes she couldn't break. Her head was fuzzy and she wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling it had something to do with her Senshi. The sorcerer was busy weaving a spell, his voice cracking as he went up and down in cadence. He stopped then and sneered at her. “All of my preparations are complete. Soon, you and your power will be mine!” he declared and laughed hysterically. 

“Never…” she hissed in pain, but then stopped, her breathe catching as she felt the very familiar presences of her loved ones. Suddenly, a brilliant flash filled the dark space that was the sorcerer's lair, blinding them both as he cried out.

“Space Sword...Blaster!”

“Submarine...Reflection!!”

“Deato...Scream.”

The first attack freed her from the shadowy ropes while the other two hit the sorcerer and sent him flying. Kimiko fell from her bindings, but was caught as a shimmering arm reached out to hold her up. She placed her hands on the arm, holding on to it and smiled as she felt her brother’s presence. But it was different, as if blended with a female. She looked up, but couldn’t see the face of her brother and, after glancing at the others, she saw that they were all shimmering figures, though she could tell who was who by their energy. 

“How?! How did you become free from my curse?!” the sorcerer demanded in disbelief as he stumbled to his feet. 

“You forgot that we are hers to command and we shall always find our way back to her!” Uranus snapped out as he/she glowed brilliantly, mirrored by the others.

Kimiko straightened up, feeling their love and devotion flow through her and awaken something within her. Her eyes closed as she transformed, her clothes turning into a pure white gown and six wings spreading from her shoulders. A tiara gleamed into life on her forehead as a staff took form and was clasped in her gloved hand. She faced the sorcerer, feeling serene as she all but basked in the love of her Senshi and her power awakened. She pointed at the sorcerer and tilted an eyebrow. “Disperse into nothing, petty man. You will no longer harm life with your evil,” she declared coldly. He gave one gasp before becoming dust and a glorious light filled the area.

When she woke up, she looked around at where she was and saw the others as they were before the sorcerer had attacked. She blinked as her forehead was kissed and smiled up at Haruka, who smiled down at her. “Nani?” she asked and Haruka chuckled.

“You were so deeply asleep, we didn’t think you’d wake up for dessert,” Michiru teased her and Kimiko stuck her tongue out before sitting up and snuggling into Haruka. They all gathered for dessert and Kimiko sleepily watched them as she ate as well, feeling like she was missing something, but uncertain as to what it was. 

After a while, they decided to go home and began to pack up. She stood as well and went over to pick up some of their garbage and stopped as she found some ash. She watched as the wind blew it away and looked up towards the sky, remembering something for a brief instant. But it was gone and she turned as she was called. Smiling, she joined her loved ones and headed for home. For her and them, all was right in this world.

~Owari!


End file.
